Finger-based, touch-input technologies allow a user to directly interact with user interface objects displayed by a touch screen. However, effectively implementing such touch-input technologies presents several challenges. For instance, a finger may visually occlude aspects of the user interface. As another example, the finger pad is a relatively large surface, and it may be difficult to resolve this surface to a single point.